La Liste de Gwendolyn Abbot
by Juliette54
Summary: OS - Gwendolyn Abbot avait toujours su sept choses. Ces sept choses, dès qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, s'étaient tenues sur un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce petit rouleau, ni sa mère, ni son père et encore moins ses deux grands frères, Justus et Roderick. Voici leur histoire.
1. La Liste de Gwendolyn Abbot

Salut la compagnie ! Je suis de retour avec une petite nouvelle sur notre Gwendolyn nationale ! ... Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Mais si vous la connaissez ! Vous ne vous en souvenez juste plus ! C'est une petite sorcière qui... Enfin bref. Vous allez bien voir ! On se retrouve à la fin pour un petit avis ? :D

 **Disclaimer** : Le Wizarding World de Mrs Rowling est bien à elle, hein. N'en doutez pas.

 **La Liste de Gwendolyn Abbot**

Gwendolyn Abbot avait toujours su sept choses. Ces sept choses, dès qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, s'étaient tenues sur un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce petit rouleau, ni sa mère, ni son père et encore moins ses deux grands frères, Justus et Roderick.

Voici leur histoire. (A la liste et à Gwendolyn, entendons-nous)

.

.1.

.

La première chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn le découvrit dès le moment où elle put parler. Enfin… dès qu'elle fut capable de penser et réfléchir par elle-même.

C'était au mois de juin 1943.

Gweny venait d'atteindre trois ans et la hauteur de trois pommes. Ses petites jambes dodues cachées par une longue robe de sorcier couleur jaune poussin, qui se relevait de quelques centimètres à chacun de ses pas maladroits.

Alors qu'elle trébuchait sur la racine d'un chêne, dépassant dangereusement du chemin de terre, elle bascula par dessus, et mangea pratiquement l'herbe. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais un regain de courage s'empara d'elle. Elle les ravala et ni une ni deux, se remit sur ses pieds en se dandinant. Un sourire fière, elle interpella un oiseau qui passait par là.

\- Tu as vu le Cuicui ? Je suis une grande fille ! J'ai même pas pleuré !

La petite Gweny bomba le torse, et fit un moulinet avec la baguette imaginaire qu'elle venait de dégainer en saluant. Elle se nota dans un coin de la tête de raconter cette merveilleuse force dont elle était capable à ses parents et à ses frères.

Ainsi, elle reprit son chemin à travers le bosquet d'arbres qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. La propriété des Abbot comportait le pub tenu par Hedwige et Ulric Abbot, les parents de la petite Gwendolyn ; puis leur appartement juste au dessus de celui-ci ; ainsi qu'un grand jardin qui contenait ce fameux bosquet d'arbres. C'était un véritable paradis que cette forêt pour l'imagination fertile de la petite Gweny. Elle pouvait y construire des cabanes, y jouer à cache-cache avec ses frères, y parler aux animaux... C'est en ces lieux qu'elle avait même adopté le petit Mitou, son matou tout doux. Le pauvre était tout seul et tout perdu ! Gweny n'avait rien demandé à personne, et Mitou était devenu son meilleur ami. Le chat, elle ne savait comment, arrivait toujours à monter dans sa chambre la nuit venue, sans passer par la porte (qui était soigneusement fermée par sa maman). Et il se blottissait contre elle, et il lui tenait chaud, et il la caressait avec sa queue touffue. Gweny ne parvenait plus qu'à s'endormir avec lui.

Gweny s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre, sûre d'avoir entendu un craquement. Quelqu'un l'avait-il suivit ? Son petit minois se plissa et ses yeux couleur océan se plissèrent à leur tour. Restant ainsi immobile de longues secondes, elle écouta attentivement le silence de la forêt. Le fredonnement du vent balaya ses oreilles suffisamment pour lui faire arrêter sa recherche. La petite Gweny secoua la tête, laissant ses deux petites nattes blondes lui frapper les joues. En en riant toute seule, elle fit s'envoler une colonie d'oiseaux qui attira son attention. Regardant les mille couleurs qu'ils portaient, elle se dit que la forêt était vraiment un endroit fantastique.

Gweny reprit sa marche à travers les arbres, laissant de temps en temps tomber ses fesses rebondies dans la mousse verte.

Le bleuté d'un caillou attira son attention, et elle se précipita sur la petite pierre. Pliant ses petites jambes, elle réussi à tenir sur ses petits pieds sans s'asseoir par terre. Ses petits doigts potelés se saisirent du caillou bleu qui se trouva être en forme de cœur selon-t-elle.

-Oh que tu es beau toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te garder, et je t'accrocherai dans ma chambre avec une ficelle ! Tu es d'accord ? susurra-t-elle.

Elle embrassa furtivement le caillou bleu un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis le glissa dans une des poches de sa robe jaune poussin. Une longue plainte arriva à ses oreilles, lui fendillant le cœur. Qu'était-ce ? Ses yeux océan se remplirent de larmes et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte.

Tendant l'oreille, elle trouva finalement l'origine du bruit et se dandina jusqu'à un gros arbre centenaire. Les hautes herbes montaient jusqu'à son cou fin, elle devait les écartaient pour espérer voir quelque chose.

C'est alors qu'elle découvrit un petit bébé lapin blanc, tout tremblant. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, les pattes avant sur ses oreilles. La petite Gweny s'assit à côté de lui.

-Oh... Pauvre Lapinou... murmura-t-elle toute triste.

Précautionneusement, elle se saisit du petit être, et avec difficulté, à cause de ses tout petits bras, le glissa entre ses jambes en tailleur. Elle caressa doucement sa fourrure humide et lui fit un bisou sur le haut de sa tête.

Après vingt bonnes minutes à réconforter le petit lapin, à lui chanter berceuse et lui conter histoire, Gweny se rendit compte que rien ne faisait effet sur la petite créature. Aussi, un doigt sur la bouche, signe de grande réflexion, elle chercha ce qui pourrait rassurer le petit lapin. Soudain, alors que tout lui semblait perdu, Gweny plongea sa main dans sa poche droite, et en sortit une Chocogrenouille, chipée dans la cuisine le matin même.

Elle l'approcha de la bouche du tout petit lapin, qui la croqua avec quelques réticences. Immédiatement, la boule de poils blanche arrêta de trembler et se frotta contre Gweny. Satisfaite, la petite fille embrassa une nouvelle fois le lapin.

-Ton petit prénom sera Chocky ! C'est pour remercier les Chocogrenouilles !

Et à partir de ce jour, Gwendolyn Abbot sut que les Chocogrenouilles pouvaient guérir n'importe quoi.

.

.2.

.

La seconde chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn le découvrit un jour de d'hiver de l'année 1944. Son frère Justus, rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, était très enthousiaste au sujet des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son ancienne Professeure, La Professeure Têtenjoy, était partie à la retraite, et il avait craint d'avoir une enseignante beaucoup moins compétente à la place. Parce qu'il adorait cette matière.

Il était rentré avec pleins de compliments vis à vis de la grande sorcière qui venait d'arriver dans l'enceinte du château.

Et notre Gwendolyn de l'écouter attentivement dès lors qu'il faisait une allusion à elle.

-Il s'agit du Professeur Potter. Son mari lui, est professeur de vol. Et…

-Comment sais tu qu'il s'agisse de son mari ? avait demandé Roderick à table, le premier soir des vacances.

-Tu sais bien que les Potter habitent dans le village ! Ils n'ont pas eu de filles depuis plusieurs générations ! Et puis des Serpentards ont fait entendre, ça je ne m'en rappelais plus, que c'était une Black de naissance…

Ulric Abbot, le père de ces trois garnements, avait haussé un sourcil et leur mère avait froncé les deux. Signe qu'eux aussi l'avaient oublié.

-... et ils ont dit qu'elle avait épousé un Potter il n'y a pas deux ans. Elle s'appellerait, de son prénom, Dorea.

Mrs Hedwige Abbot s'était affolée.

-Mais elle fait de la Magie Noire ! Ils l'ont dit dans la Gazette !

-Mais non maman ! Enfin… c'était de la légitime défense. J'ai relu le premier article qui en parlait à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Bref. Il s'est su qu'elle avait remis proprement un Gryffondor à sa place !

Son père avait semblé ravi de cette nouvelle contrairement à sa mère.

-Bien fait ! Ce sont tous de petits prétentieux ! s'était-il même exclamé.

-Je ne suis pas prétentieuse ! s'était offusquée sa femme.

-Non… pas beaucoup nous allons dire, avait-il soufflé à Justus, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de son épouse.

-Bref ! Ce Dawson s'est pris une belle leçon ! Paraît il qu'il lui a dit qu'elle était une Mage Noir, même partisane de Grindelwald !

Gweny avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche au nom du terrible Mage Noir.

-Elle lui a répliqué qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait d'un ton si froid qu'on aurait dit qu'un Détraqueur avait franchit la salle de classe ! Puis toujours glaciale, elle lui a demandé quelles étaient ses ambitions futures. Auror, lui a-t-il dit avec mépris. Alors, et là vous n'allez jamais me croire… Elle l'a défié en duel ! Si si je vous le jure !

Les yeux de sa mère étaient définitivement sortis de leurs orbites et le rire de son père couvrait presque la voix de son fils.

-Bien sûr cette mauviette s'est littéralement pissé dessus de trouille…

-Ton langage ! s'était indignée sa mère sous les rires de ses frères et sœurs.

-... et elle l'a écrasé ! Il a pleuré pour le reste de l'heure ! Paraît - il qu'il n'ose même plus la regarder dans les yeux ! Ne parlons pas du Professeur Potter, son mari. Celui-ci est venu le voir à la fin d'un repas, ils sont partis dans le parc. Dawson était si vert qu'on l'aurait confondu avec un sapin ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce gars là n'est pas prêt d'accuser de nouveau des sorciers de pratiquer la Magie Noire !

Et il en avait raconté des histoires et des anecdotes sur cette fabuleuse professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et Gweny s'était complément mise à idolâtrer cette sorcière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Alors, quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, elle s'était faufilée hors de chez elle au matin, avec Mitou son chat. Les Potter habitaient Godric's Hollow depuis des siècles, et les Abbot aussi. Si bien qu'elle savait où se trouvait leur Maison. Elle s'était discrètement glissée jusque chez eux, et les avait observé à travers la haie.

Un homme était sorti de la maison, le cheveux noir et la stature haute.

Monsieur Potter, elle en avait conclu.

Elle avait attendu, cinq minutes, puis dix et vingt jusqu'à voir sortir une autre personne. Une grande dame, élancée, la figure pâle et de grosses boucles noirs en guise de cheveux, avait passé le seuil de la porte de leur jardin. Ses yeux vifs avaient balayé l'étendue d'herbe, et un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Avec des mouvements doux et aériens, elle s'était avancée dans l'herbe, ses longs doigts fins tenant légèrement sa robe pourpre.

Gwendolyn, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'avait comparée à un papillon volant sur l'herbe gelée, parsemée de neige.

Emplie d'admiration, elle s'était laissée choir contre la haie plantureuse les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Dorea Black Potter… Mrs Potter… quel rêve ce serait de pouvoir lui parler !

Des années plus tard, Gwendolyn parviendrait à réaliser son rêve, être amie avec son idole, Mme Potter, qui lui apprit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et même plus.

Mais ce jour là, elle se contenta d'apprendre que Mrs Dorea Black Potter était la plus grande sorcière de l'univers et de la Terre entière.

.

.3.

.

La troisième chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn le découvrit alors qu'elle n'avait pas cinq ans.

C'était alors la nuit. Son ami secret, le chat Mitou, n'était pas monté dans sa chambre, n'était pas venu lui tenir chaud pour dormir, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Elle se faisait un sang d'encre, du haut de ses quelques années d'existence. Elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit froid. Elle comptait les chouettes qui posaient une lettre dans la chaumière de la Reine Maeva. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans son Mitou.

De grosses larmes salées coulaient le long de ses joues. De longs sanglots secouèrent progressivement sa petite poitrine.

Alors enfin, elle se décida à aller chercher sa mère afin de lui parler de la disparition - car c'était de cela qu'il était question maintenant - de Mitou.

Elle osa un pied hors de la lourde couverture en plume d'oies, qui se refroidit aussitôt. Elle osa le deuxième. Assise au bord du lit, elle leva un regard désespéré en direction de sa fenêtre pour voir son Mitou, mais rien. Elle tourna ses yeux en pleurs vers la porte, hésitant un bref instant avant de poser ses pieds pâles sur le vieux plancher.

Frigorifiée, elle frotta ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer, en vain. Ses sanglots s'accentuèrent alors qu'elle avançait à pas feutrés dans sa chambre. La porte en bois grinça sous sa main et un nouveau courant froid la fit claquer des dents.

-Mon Mitou… sanglota-t-elle un peu plus fort, comme pour l'appeler.

Tremblante, elle parvint enfin à la chambre de ses parents.

Elle leva sa petite main pour gratter à la porte.

-Maman ?... murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Pas de réponse.

-Papa ?... murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Pas de réponse.

Elle réitéra ses appels toujours plus fort sans que rien y fasse.

-Mon Mitou… s'exclama-t-elle à se fendre l'âme.

Gweny tomba à genoux sur le palier froid, le visage entre les mains, le coeur en miettes.

Un grincement la fit sursauter. Elle vit la porte de Roderick s'ouvrir doucement, puis la tête de son frère apparaître.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, manquant la mine ébahie de son grand frère.

-Bah Gweny ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur sa petite sœur. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Cette question pleine de gentillesse ne fit qu'accentuer les pleurs de la petite fille.

-Viens, on va se recoucher, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la prit par la main, et la releva en douceur.

-Et puis mets mes chaussons, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses pieds nus.

Gweny obéit tout en pleurant et se laissa traîner jusque dans son lit.

Roderick la borda soigneusement, puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Bah alors ma Gweny, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il tira un peu sur la manche de sa robe de chambre pour essuyer les yeux humides de sa petite soeur.

-C'est mon Mitou… répéta-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

-Ton Mitou ? demanda son frère, intrigué.

-Mon chat, il est pas venu… bredouilla-t-elle en tirant son frère à elle.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, celui-ci s'allongea donc à côté d'elle.

-Parce qu'il vient tous les soirs ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Oh oui, assura Gweny en hochant la tête.

-Et il est comment ton Mitou ? ajouta son frère.

-Il est tout roux et tout poilus ! Et puis il est trop doux !

-Tu joues avec lui parfois ? continua son frère.

-Oh oui ! Il est toujours dans la forêt, sauf la nuit. Il vient dormir avec moi.

-Et pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

-Parce que c'est mon ami secret ! Et puis faut pas que maman le sache, sinon elle l'empêchera de rentrer dans la maison, ajouta Gweny en baillant.

-Mais je ne le dirai pas à maman ! s'offusqua Roderick. Je sais garder un secret !

-Mais mon Mitou il est pas venu ce soir… sanglota-t-elle de nouveau.

-Chut Gweny, chuchota son frère en la berçant un petit peu. Il doit juste être dehors, c'est tout. On le cherchera demain, c'est promis !

Gweny opina du chef en essuyant son nez humide avec sa manche.

-Et puis j'enverrai une lettre à Justus si tu veux pour lui demander s'il a une idée hein. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Merci Rody, murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

-Oh Gweny m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais bien que j'aime pas, râla-t-il en la regardant avec douceur.

Les deux enfants finirent par s'endormir quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.

Ce fut Gweny qui se réveilla en première et elle le fit savoir à son frère.

-Rod ! Rod ! Il faut aller chercher Mitou dans le jardin ! Viens avec moi dans la forêt !

-Gweny s'il te plaît ! Faut qu'on s'habille avant ! Et puis on pourra pas le chercher si on a le ventre vide ! tempéra son frère.

Les yeux de Gweny se remplirent de larmes que son frère s'empressa de faire disparaître.

-Non non Gweny ne pleure pas s'il te plaît !

Il attrapa une robe dans l'armoire de sa soeur et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas.

Il l'habilla tant bien que mal (car c'était déjà dur de s'habiller soi même alors habiller sa petite soeur…). Puis il lui lança une paire de chaussettes.

-Tu les mets, on passe prendre un bout de pain à la cuisine et on part à la recherche de Mitou ! Ça te va ?

Gweny sécha ses larmes, plus contrariée pour une Noise.

Roderick revint habillé entièrement et lui attrapa la main pour descendre l'escalier abrupt. Leurs parents n'étaient pas encore réveillés aussi ils chipèrent quelques cookies dans les placards et se faufilèrent hors de la maison.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid ! s'exclama Roderick en posant un premier pied dehors.

Gweny avait déjà croqué dans un cookie et le devançait de quelques mètres. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'adjoint d'un signe de la main de la rejoindre. Resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules, son frère marmonna dans sa barbe avant d'avancer.

-Il doit être dans le bosquet, il aime bien y aller ! dit Gweny à Roderick.

Elle s'élança à travers l'herbe gelée sous les exclamations de son frère.

-Gweny ! Gweny ! Gwendolyn mais attends moi !

Le jeune garçon râla quelque peu avant de rejoindre, contraint, sa petite soeur.

Il la trouva, la tête dans une fourrée, à appeler son Mitou à grands cris. Éberlué, il la vit s'engager dans la petite forêt sans tenir plus attention à lui. Les bras croisés, il la héla une dernière fois.

-Gwendolyn Abbot !

La petite fille blonde se retourna vers lui, laissant la neige et le soleil faire ressortir ses mèches cuivrées.

-Mitou m'attend quelque part ici !

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

-Oh Rody il doit avoir tout froid mon Mitou, murmura-t-elle la lèvre tremblante.

Roderick enlaça sa petite soeur et lui embrassa le front. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. Sa petite soeur, c'était son trésor à lui, un petit truc plein de vie qui pouvait redonner le sourire à n'importe qui.

-On va le trouver ton Mitou, mais faut qu'on cherche méthodiquement, c'est papa qui dit toujours ça à maman.

-Et ça veut dire quoi méthodiquement ?

-Eh bien... ça veut dire... ensemble ! Tous les deux !

-Ah… alors allons y !

Ils cherchèrent donc Mitou le chat partout. Mais dans les buissons, les fleurs, dans les hautes herbes, sous les branches basses et dans les grands arbres nulle trace de Mitou. Ils firent alors le tour de la maison, passant près de la rue et des maisons alentour, de la clôture de leur jardin mais rien. Aucun moindre indice quant à ce qu'était devenu le chat de Gweny. Les sanglots de la petite fille étaient de moins en moins discrets. Et puis le froid du matin leur glaçait les os, et le vent leur gelait la peau.

-Allez, viens Gweny... souffla finalement son frère, aussi malheureux que sa soeur face à son visage défait. On va envoyer une lettre à Justus pour voir s'il a une idée. Mitou n'est pas là.

-Non non non ! s'écria Gweny. On n'a pas bien cherché ! Mon Mitou l'est forcément là !

-Gweny, on a déjà regardé partout plus d'une fois...

-Rody...

-Gweny, Justus est plus grand, il aura une bonne idée...

-S'il te plaît...

-Gweny on ne peut plus marcher tant on a froid... Et puis faut pas que Papa et Maman voit qu'on est sortis sinon ils vont nous poser des questions ma Gweny...

Gwendolyn capitula en pleurant encore plus. Son frère lui attrapa la main, et la tira jusqu'à la grande véranda qui servait de cuisine. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Roderick fit entrer sa soeur dans la maison, se traitant de mauvais grand frère. Oh sa Gweny... Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Il ôta la petite cape jaune de sa soeur pour l'accrocher sous l'escalier, et y mit la sienne aussi. La lumière du soleil levant illumina le visage malheureux de Gweny, le rendant encore plus triste et piteux. Il lui donna son mouchoir en tissus avant de la déchausser.

Le feu de la grande cheminée de la cuisine était pratiquement mort, mais il restait quelques braises desquels ils s'approchèrent vivement. Roderick tenait sa soeur contre lui, comme pour la protéger ou plutôt pour la réconforter. Puis le frère et la soeur montèrent les escaliers en silence, essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches sous leurs pas d'enfants.

Ils parvinrent à la chambre de Roderick, la plus proche de l'escalier. Cette pièce était toute en accord avec le jeune garçon. Paisible et empli de quiétude.

Roderick, qui lui savait écrire, sortit un morceau de parchemin, qu'il utilisait habituellement pour travailler, de son bureau. Puis il prit une plume et un encrier et fit signe à Gweny de se mettre juste à côté de lui.

-Alors on écrit quoi ? demanda-t-il à sa petite soeur.

-Euh... "Cher Justus", c'est comme ça qu'on commence une lettre non ? demanda Gwendolyn, hésitante.

-Oui oui. Alors...

 _"Cher Justus,_

 _Gwendolyn et moi avons un problème. On trouve pas son chat Mitou... Tu aurai une idée ? On a chercher partou dans le bosket d'arbres mais on l'a pas trouver... Faut pas le dire à Papa et Maman ils voudraient pas qu'elle garde Mitou. On a besoin de toi._

 _Avec tout notre amour,_

 _Rod et Gweny"_

C'est bien ? demanda Roderick après avoir fini.

Gweny hocha la tête avec sérieux.

-Tu n'aurais pas un ruban pour fermer la lettre ? Sinon j'ai peur qu'elle s'abîme pendant le voyage.

Gweny couru à sa chambre, et ouvrit son armoire. La boîte à ruban s'y trouvait. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment et pris le premier qu'elle vit. Le ruban était jaune, comme la majorité de ses robes. Elle le ramena à Roderick, qui roula soigneusement la lettre avant d'attacher le bout de tissus autour.

Le deux enfants descendirent dans la cuisine pour attendre l'arrivé de Gérard, la Chouette Effraie de la famille. Gérard ne tarda pas, sa petite tête en forme de coeur et son pelage clair apparurent au loin aux deux enfants.

Gweny leva les mains au dessus de sa tête pour atteindre la poignée de la porte vitrée de la cuisine et ouvrir, et la Chouette put entrer en volant. Elle se posa délicatement sur la vieille table en bois et Roderick détacha rapidement la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle amenait. Gweny lui donna quelques bouts de pain sec pendant que Roderick lui demandait de porter cette lettre à Justus, qui était à Poudlard.

La chouette, après quelques caresses consentit à repartir, et son cri retentit dans la journée naissante alors que le point brun qu'elle formait au loin s'évanouissait.

Gwendolyn prit son grand frère dans ses bras. Roderick lui rendit son câlin alors qu'ils entendaient les escaliers grincer.

Leur mère passa la porte, toute vêtue d'une longue robe brune de sorcier. En voyant ses deux enfants ainsi, elle eut un sourire tendre avant de s'étonner de leur présence ici.

-On avait faim, répondit aussitôt Roderick. Alors on est venu prendre des cookies...

Gweny vit les joues de son frère rougir délicatement, signe qu'il était gêné, car il mentait. Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa main en se précipitant sur sa maman pour lui faire un câlin.

Hedwige prit sa fille dans ses bras, et l'assit sur le banc en bois. Roderick les suivit en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

Deux jours plus tard, Gweny et Roderick reçurent une lettre de Justus.

 _"Mon cher frère et ma chère soeur,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre ! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle aussi ! Votre chat il ne serait pas roux par hasard ? Eh bien votre Mitou, il s'est glissé dans ma valise ! J'ai entendu du bruit dans le train et hop ! Il était dedans ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas Gweny, j'en prends sois et je te le ramène aux vacances!_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Justus"_

Alors ce matin là, Gwendolyn sut que ses frères seraient toujours là pour elle, quoique fussent ses ennuis ou ses chagrins.

.

.4.

.

La quatrième chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn se le promit alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore lire. Juste avant qu'elle le sache, justement.

C'était en une froide journée de décembre. Froide, même très froide, car la neige commençait à tomber. Gweny était surexcitée à cause de la neige. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'attendait depuis dix ans ! Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller sans demander l'autorisation à sa mère ou à son père, elle savait aussi qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour aller les réveiller. Bref, elle était coincée dans sa chambre, à attendre d'entendre du bruit.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, sa bouche fit une moue délicieuse avant que ses yeux ne lance des éclairs en direction de la chambre de ses parents. Un miaulement parvint à ses oreilles, la détournant de sa fenêtre ouverte.

\- Mitou ! Comment vas-tu mon Mitou ? babilla-t-elle en direction de son petit chat roux.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le câlina affectueusement, et l'embrassa mille fois. Elle aperçut le museau de Chocky remuer et se rapprocha de lui aussi. Un par bras, elle se consola avec ses petits animaux qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Tout à les câliner, elle n'entendit pas le pas de sa mère dans l'escalier grinçant, ni la voix de son père dans la salle de bain. Finalement, C'est son grand frère Justus, de huit ans son aîné, qui ouvrit sa porte. Il était rentré pour les vacances de Noël afin d'être avec sa famille.

-Alors Gweny tu ne veux pas aller jouer dans la neige ? s'exclama-t-il les yeux emplis de malice.

Gweny se leva en sursaut, laissa Mitou et Chocky tomber comme de vulgaires peluches. Elle courut après son grand frère qui se précipitait dans la cuisine.

-Justus ! Mais attends moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers, pénétrant brusquement dans la cuisine.

Sa mère avait déjà sorti cinq tasses, la marmelade et une odeur de pain grillé lui chatouilla les narines. La petite fille aperçut son frère à la fenêtre, qui la regardait avec amusement. Elle fonça sur lui tête baissée et il l'attrapa en riant à gorge déployée, lui faisant mille chatouilles. Gweny sentit ou plutôt ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds alors que son frère lui faisait faire le balai volant. Ses rires insouciants inondèrent la cuisine. Roderick arriva, les cheveux blonds en bataille, à la suite de son père dans la cuisine. Il inspira un grand coup l'air ambiant, et la bonne odeur de petit-déjeuner le réveilla d'un coup et il se joignit à son frère pour embêter sa petite soeur.

A peine les toasts furent-ils poser sur la table bicentenaire que les trois enfants se jetèrent sur les bancs et entreprirent de noyer leur tartines pleines de marmelade dans leur lait.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Gweny la bouche pleine. Afec Yustus et Rorick on fa tans la neiche après le ti dech !

Son père réceptionna quelques bout de pain dans ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte du fait de sa somnolence, et Justus explosa de rire, heureux de la bonne humeur de sa petite soeur.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Gwendolyn, répliqua Hedwige Abbot contrariée. Et puis…

La sonnette du pub retentit, et Hedwige sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir le premier client de la journée.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un vieux sorcier, la mine revêche derrière son monocle et son chapeau pointu.

\- Gweny, commença sa mère enthousiaste, le Professeur Parkinson a accepté de te donner quelques cours alors qu'il est lui-même en vacances ! Remercie-le voyons Gwendolyn !

Les yeux de Gweny se remplirent de larmes, et elle réussit à ne pas les laisser couleur seulement grâce à Justus qui la prit sur ses genoux en voyant son visage défait.

-Mais Maman, il a neigé et j'avais promis à Gweny qu'on irait faire un sorcier de neige aujourd'hui et Roderick lui avait promis qu'il lui prêterait sa luge et…

-Enfin Justus ! Le Professeur Parkinson est venu pour Gweny, il ne va pas repartir par ce froid ! Vous irez jouer demain ! Sachant qu'en plus ton père et moi allons avoir du travail aujourd'hui et nous ne pourrons pas vous surveiller. Non non non, Gweny va étudier et vous irez demain.

Justus ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais Hedwige ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Fin de la discussion, Justus.

Justus se tourna vers son père en quête de soutien mais celui-ci tenait à peine debout et Roderick semblait lui aussi sur le point d'exploser en sanglots.

Il caressa donc doucement les cheveux de sa soeur en l'attirant contre lui. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction de sa mère alors que celle-ci proposait un thé bien chaud au vieux professeur.

Gweny s'accrocha à son grand frère comme s'il pouvait la protéger de tout. Ce n'était pas juste. Sa mère faisait toujours comme ça. Elle demandait à des professeurs, à de vieux sorciers de lui apprendre à lire, des sortilèges, à écrire et ce genre de choses. Jamais elle ne le faisait elle-même. Gweny avait entendu; lors de réceptions, de la bouche d'autres enfants que c'était leur mère ou quelques rares fois leur père qui leur apprenaient tout ça. Mais ses parents, ils n'avaient jamais de temps pour eux trois. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste, pas juste.

Alors, ce jour là, en jetant un coup d'œil dehors par la véranda de la cuisine, elle se jura qu'elle, elle ne travaillerait pas, qu'elle s'occuperait de ses enfants.

Pas comme sa mère.

.

.5.

.

La cinquième chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn l'apprit, sans joie, et même avec un peu de tristesse, l'année de ses neuf ans. On ne dira pas qu'elle mûrit d'un coup ce jour là, ce serait faux ; on dira plutôt que cette maturité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, ressortit à cet instant.

C'était au mois de janvier 1949. Sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller chercher le pain, comme tous les matins, dans la boulangerie de Godric's Hollow, qui servait aussi bien aux sorciers qu'aux Moldus. Gweny en avait maintenant l'habitude. Comme Roderick était entré à Poudlard, il ne restait plus qu'elle à la maison. En effet, avant, c'était presque toujours Rod qui y allait, et seulement parfois, elle l'accompagnait.

Alors ce jour lui parut ordinaire.

Emmitouflée dans sa cape jaune, trois Mornilles et cinq Noises dans sa main droite, Gweny traversa la rue et parvint après quelques mètres à la boulangerie de Mr et Mrs Tourdemain. Dans leur boulangerie magique, on pouvait aussi trouver la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcière-Hebdo entre autre. Gweny poussa la porte de la petite maison, laissant la clochette indiquer son entrée. A peine eut elle mis un pied dans la boutique, que deux petites sorcières lui sautèrent presque dessus. Un soupir lui échappa en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

-Regarde Gwendolyn ! C'est Theodor Seamon ! Le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe des Vagabonds de Wigtown ! s'exclama une fillette aux lourdes boucles blondes.

-Tu as vu ses yeux ! Et son sourire ! s'extasia l'autre gamine, au teint mat et aux cheveux sombres.

-Betty et Mysandra... soupira Gweny.

La famille de Betty Tourdesac habitait dans le village depuis des générations. Celle de Mysandra Shacklebot s'y était installée récemment. Leurs familles venaient au Pub de ses parents au moins une fois par semaine, si bien qu'elles avaient fini par se rencontrer... Malheur à elle ! Gweny les trouvait aussi insupportables l'une que l'autre... Betty était plus jeune de deux années, heureusement, mais Mysandra serait de son niveau à Poudlard...

-Ô Theodor... soupirèrent-elles de concert.

-Je me marierait avec lui plus tard... souffla Betty les yeux brillants.

-Ah non ! Ce sera moi ! répliqua furieusement Mysandra.

Et elle commencèrent à se crêper le chignon, à crier plus fort l'une que l'autre. Gweny soupira et baissa les yeux sur le comptoir d'où venait Mrs Tourdemain. La petite fille l'entendit vaguement réclamer le silence auprès de Betty et Mysandra, alors que son regard était attiré par la Gazette du Sorcier.

 _HEPZIBAH SMITH ASSASSINEE PAR SON ELFE DE MAISON_

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et fit signe aux deux fillettes.

-Regardez, une sorcière a été tuée par son Elfe de Maison !

Mysandra jeta un coup d'œil au journal et renifla avec dédain.

-Elle est morte il y a près d'un mois. Ce serait donc son Elfe le coupable… bah c'est plus fréquent qu'on ne le croit ! Mais regarde Theodor !

Gweny la regarda avec mépris.

-Je te parle de l'assassinat d'une pauvre vieille dame et toi tu t'intéresse plus à un stupide joueur de Quidditch ?

-Enfin Gwendolyn ! Mrs Smith avait fait son temps de toute façon, et puis il faut continuer à vivre ! Ce n'est pas parler de sa mort qui la fera revenir !

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect, cela ne te ferait pas de mal !

Gweny se tourna vers la boulangère, posa sa monnaie sur le comptoir.

-Quatre boules de pain s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-elle avec une colère non dissimulée.

Mrs Tourdemain, qui avait suivi l'échange ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et encaissa sa monnaie avant de lui tendre ses quatre articles. Gweny les porta empilés les uns sur les autres, ils semblaient tenir ainsi comme par magie.

Mrs Tourdemain lui ouvrit précipitamment la porte, et Gweny sortit sans un regard pour les deux fillettes de son âge. Mais elle n'oublia pas de remercier la boulangère.

Gweny pleura silencieusement. Pas parce que la vieille Hepzibah Smith venait de rendre l'âme sous la main de son Elfe de maison, elle ne l'a connaissait même pas. Mais par pitié pour l'humanité. Car ce jour - là, Gwendolyn apprit bien malgré elle que les filles étaient toutes des écervelées jalouses et sans jugeote.

.

.6

.

La sixième chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn en fut convaincue quelques jours après l'éclosion des premiers bourgeons. On dit que l'année des neuf ans amène l'âge de magie raisonnable. N'en soyons pas sûr, mais ce ne serait pas impossible pour notre Gweny.

Un mois après sa découverte précédente, un malheur s'abattit sur sa famille et elle.

Gweny s'était levée comme chaque jour, était allée acheter du pain pour la journée, avait regardé sa mère allumer les cheminées du pub.

Enfin, elle avait attrapé un balai (qui ne volait pas) pour nettoyer le plancher de la salle.

Il ne lui restait plus que la moitié des tables à frotter, et elle aurait fini d'aider son père.

La clochette de l'entrée retentit, un jeune sorcier entra. Emmitouflé dans une cape sombre, son chapeau de travers, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de lever la tête vers le propriétaire du pub.

-Bonjour Mr…

-Mr Abbot, répondit aussitôt le père de Gweny.

-Mr Abbot bien sûr ! Je pourrais avoir un thé bien chaud s'il vous plaît ?

Gweny vit son père s'en aller derrière le comptoir afin de préparer la commande. Le client choisit de s'asseoir non loin de là, dans un coin de la salle. La petite fille le regarda avec curiosité. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des clients habituels ces temps-ci, or elle n'avait jamais vu celui-là. L'homme avait de frêles épaules, il semblait n'avoir que la peau sur les os. Ses larges yeux bruns complétaient un visage pâle aux traits fins et des cheveux couleur paille.

L'homme surprit le regard de Gweny et la petite fille détourna la tête. Reprenant sa tâche, elle entendit son père poser la tasse de thé sur la table en bois et les pièces tinter.

Un courant froid lui donna un désagréable frisson et elle resserra le gilet en laine de sa Grand-Mère Célestine. Décidément, l'hiver tardait à partir !

La clochette tinta de nouveau, et Gweny n'eut même pas le temps de lever le regard. Elle fut projetée à travers la pièce, et se cogna la tête contre le bord du comptoir.

Reprenant ses esprits après quelques secondes, la petite fille vit deux grands sorciers masqués qui pointaient leur baguette vers le client et son père. Gweny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, trop choquée pour même laisser sortir un son. Les nouveaux arrivants laissaient planer une atmosphère terriblement angoissante dans la salle.

-Maman, murmura Gweny alors qu'elle entendait l'un des deux hommes crier après le client.

-Tu pensais nous échapper, Edgecombe ?

L'autre homme, qui était sensiblement plus grand, renchérit.

-C'est la meilleure ! Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible !

-Les gars… tenta le dénommé Edgecombe.

-Chut chut chut… Tu sais, sale traître, qu'il t'est impossible de te cacher dans le monde sorcier… Nous avons des contacts partout…

Gweny bougea un tout petit peu, en essayant de se glisser derrière le comptoir. Si elle était assez rapide, elle pourrait aller chercher sa maman qui devait se trouver à l'étage. L'escalier était dans la cuisine, il suffirait à la petite fille de marcher à pas de loup pour ne pas les faire craquer.

Imitant le serpent, Gweny rampa sur quelques centimètres avant qu'un éclair bleu ne vienne frapper le comptoir, quelques pouces à côté de sa tête. Elle hurla en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, avant de ne plus émettre le moindre son, et de ne bouger le moindre membre. Paralysée de terreur, la petite sorcière entendit à peine un des deux sorciers masqués la menacer.

-Si tu ne bouges ne serait-ce qu'un pouce, je t'arrache un oeil !

La voix dure et sèche, lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Dans son imagination débordante, des images d'épouvantes dans lesquels un visage sanguinolent apparaissant vidé de ses yeux lui arrachèrent des larmes et des sanglots.

-Ne parlez pas à ma fille comme…

-Tais-toi, le vieux ! s'écria l'autre en lançant un sortilège de Mutisme.

-Papa ! s'exclama sa fille.

-Veux-tu vraiment que je porte ton oeil autour du cou ? menaça de nouveau le plus grand sorcier masqué, ses yeux noirs, reflet des Ténèbres, fixé sur elle.

Il fit un moulinet de sa main avec sa baguette, et Gweny reçu une rafale de vent glacé en plein visage. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur joues furent gelée en un instant.

La petite sorcière glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les mordre sous la peur. Elle vit les deux intrus lever leur baguette vers son père. Cependant, avant que les sorts ne pleuvent, les yeux de son père lui supplièrent de filer hors de la salle, d'aller se cacher. Elle voulut répliquer, ne pas le laisser seul entre les mains de ces deux malfaiteurs, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, ni la possibilité.

Alors qu'un cri déchirait l'air ambiant, Gwendolyn roula derrière le comptoir et s'engouffra sans un regard en arrière dans la cuisine. Là, avant de monter les marches de l'escalier en bois sombre, elle aperçut sa mère, la tempe droite ensanglantée, et le bord d'un meuble cuisine dans le même état.

Gweny se jeta sur sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

-Maman ! Maman ! chuchota-t-elle avec panique et désespoir.

On lui avait raconté tant d'histoires sur des familles massacrées entièrement pendant la domination de Grindelwald, qu'elle sentait la mort planer au dessus du Pub de Godric's Hollow. La famille maternelle entière de sa propre mère en avait été victime, là-bas, en Allemagne d'où sa Grand-Mère Katarina était originaire. Gweny se mordit les doigts de nouveau pour s'empêcher de crier. Sa Maman était morte ?

-Maman s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je dois faire…

Mais sa mère ne répondait toujours pas à ses supplications, prisonnière d'une perte de connaissance.

Gweny regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur le jardin. Elle pourrait y aller, et demander de l'aide aux voisins, aux habitants du village. Un nouveau cri de son père lui enleva cette idée suicidaire. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la grande cheminée dans laquelle sa mère préparait tous leurs repas et ceux des clients du pub. Etait-elle reliée au réseau de Cheminette ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

Mais dans la panique, Gweny ne prit pas deux minutes pour y réfléchir. Elle avait vu sa mère, son père et ses frères s'en servir, elle avait plusieurs fois usé de ce moyen de transport pour rendre visite à telle ou telle personne, sous l'oeil attentif de sa mère. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait fait seule… Sa mère lui en voudrait-elle ? Tant pis !

Gweny leva le bras pour attraper le pot de poudre de Cheminette posé sur la cheminée, mais elle était trop petite. Elle choisit de faire une deuxième chose qui lui était interdite, elle monta sur un des plans de travail, et attrapa le petit pot en terre cuite.

Malheureusement, un nouveau cri résonna, et elle perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant sur le sol en pierre. Un goût étrange se répandit dans sa bouche, un peu salé, un peu froid. Gweny releva la tête et passa sa main sur sa bouche. Rouge de sang. Un sanglot franchit bruyamment ses lèvres. Un silence tendu suivit, et des pas précipités parvinrent aux oreilles de Gweny.

La poudre de Cheminette était répandue par terre. La petite sorcière en saisit une poignée, la jeta dans l'âtre et pensa à la plus belle et plus admirable personne qu'elle connaissait en s'y engouffrant in extremis.

Gwendolyn atterrit à plat ventre dans un grand salon boisé au plafond orné de moulures.

-S'il vous plaît ! cria Gweny aussi fort qu'elle le put. S'il vous plaît !

Une grande sorcière au port altier entra dans la pièce, le visage quelque peu intrigué.

-Mrs Potter s'il te plaît ! Le pub, le pub est attaqué, s'il te plaît aide-moi !

Mrs Potter s'accroupit devant la petite fille qui venait de pénétrer dans son salon, et tenta de la calmer.

-Du calme Gwendolyn !

-Mrs Potter des sorciers masqués sont en train de jeter des sorts à mon papa dans notre pub ! Je crois qu'ils ont un problème avec un client nommé Edgecombe et…

-Charlus ! Charlus descends vite ! Maintenant ! s'exclama Mrs Potter en direction de l'étage.

Un sorcier plus grand encore apparu à côté de Mrs Potter dans un CRAC sonore.

-Le pub des Abbot est attaqué par je-ne-sais-qui. Allons voir !

Mrs Potter prit Gweny dans ses bras, sans réfléchir et transplana avec la petite fille derrière le pub. Mr Potter était déjà à côté d'elles. Il ouvrit la porte de la véranda, qui servait de cuisine, et y pénétra suivit par Mrs Potter.

-Reste bien dehors et ameute les voisins, d'accord ? lui recommanda Mrs Potter juste avant de suivre son mari.

Puis elle agita sa baguette et un magnifique aigle royal apparut.

-Attaque au Pub de Godric's Hollow !

Son Patronus s'envola, sans doute en direction du Ministère de la Magie.

Mais Gweny, pétrifiée, ne put bouger un seul de ses membres. Ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur les silhouettes de Mr et Mrs Potter, cachés dans la cuisine. Elle les vit lancer des étincelles rouges et bleues dans la salle en même temps. Le couple Potter se glissa ensuite du côté gauche de la salle, pliant le dos afin de se cacher derrière tables et chaises.

Les sorts plurent de tous les côtés, et Gweny, toujours paralysée de frayeur, ne bougeait pas un doigt. De haut de ses presque neuf ans, elle comprenait la gravité de la situation sans toutefois pouvoir la gérer.

Soudain, elle vit à travers la baie vitrée, le bras de sa mère bouger. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la porte transparente pour lui porter secours. Cependant, dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, un bruit assourdissant et angoissant de sorts, de cris et d'explosion la firent crier elle aussi. Elle arriva en larmes au pied de sa mère.

-Maman, maman tu vas bien ? Je suis allée chercher Mr et Mrs Potter, ils vont chasser les méchants qui en veulent au client du Pub. Tu vas voir, ça va aller.

-Où est Ulric ? demanda précipitamment sa mère en voulant se lever, mais déjà elle perdait l'équilibre.

-Papa a sorti sa baguette lui aussi.

Hedwige Abbot vira de l'oeil et en moins d'une seconde s'évanouit de nouveau.

C'est alors que les bruits se turent, et Gweny entendit plusieurs CRAC sonores, caractéristiques de transplanages. La petite sorcière prit sa mère dans ses bras en la secouant.

-Maman !

Mrs Potter, son chapeau disparu de sa tête, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les yeux aux aguets aperçut Gwendolyn et se précipita sur elle.

-Gweny ! s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, regarda son visage, ses mains, ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis porta son regard sur Hedwige.

D'un coup de baguette, elle l'allongea plus confortablement et lui tapota la joue doucement pour la réveiller. Comme ceci ne marchait pas, elle lança un "Enervatum" à l'aide de sa baguette. Hedwige ouvrit les yeux.

-Tout est fini, Hedwige. Les Aurors sont arrivés, les Médicomages ne vont pas tarder.

-Pourquoi ? Qui est blessé ? s'horrifia la patronne du Pub.

-Calme toi ! Tu t'es évanouie, il faut te calmer !

-Dorea dis le moi !

Un petit silence prit place. Mrs Potter semblait réfléchir quant à la décision à prendre.

-Ulric s'est pris un méchant sort, Charlus saigne un peu et un certain Edgecombe est mort, mais…

-Oh Merlin ! s'épouvanta Hedwige.

Gweny se mit à pleurer, attirant le regard des deux femmes. Mais déjà, la petite sorcière s'était précipitée dans la salle.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les ruines de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, de sa maison de toujours, de sa vie de toujours. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle sentit à peine Mrs Potter la prendre dans ses bras et lui cacher la vue.

L'état de son père lui revint rapidement en tête, et elle se dégagea brusquement des bras de Mrs Potter pour le chercher du regard. Elle le vit étalé sur une table, à côté de l'âtre, Mr Potter à côté de lui.

Elle se jeta presque sur son père et lui attrapa la main.

-Papa ! Mon Papa ! C'est ta Gweny ! S'il te plaît, réponds-moi !

Ulric Abbot baragouina quelque chose avant de perdre connaissance. Mr Potter, debout à côté de lui, lui secoua l'épaule.

-Eh Ulric, reste avec moi !

C'en était trop pour la petite Gwendolyn. Elle explosa en sanglots et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, tout en pouvant voir la porte d'entrée.

Les Aurors étaient autour du corps.

-La victime se nomme Edgecombe, c'est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année plus ou moins. Selon l'écusson cousu sur son écharpe et la couleur de celle-ci, il s'agirait d'un ancien élève de Serdaigle.

Un des Aurors, celui qui portait une barbe fournie, s'approcha de Mr et Mrs Potter qui étaient autour du père de Gweny.

-Auror Robards, Mrs Potter…

-Vous vous souvenez de moi à ce que je vois… souffla Dorea plus choquée que rancunière.

Gweny tendit l'oreille. Pourquoi Mrs Potter semblait en vouloir à cet Auror ? Il s'agissait de gentils sorciers qui voulaient protéger les gens des Mages Noirs et de la Magie Noire…

-Connaissez-vous ce jeune homme ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici avec votre mari ?

-Je sais que le Bureau des Aurors ne me porte pas dans son coeur, de façon tout à fait incompréhensible, alors je vous prie de ne pas m'accuser tout de suite Mr Robards.

-Mrs Potter, je sais que ce qu'il vient de se passer est dur mais je…

-Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas bien Mr Robards. J'étais tranquillement chez moi avec mon mari ce matin, lorsqu'une petite voix affolée appelle à l'aide dans ma maison. C'était Gwendolyn Abbot, la fille d'Hedwige et Ulric, des amis. Je pense qu'elle est venue par Cheminette… Elle n'a pas neuf ans ! Elle n'a pas neuf ans et elle vient de voir son père et sa mère dans un état de santé…

Mrs Potter semblait ne pas trouver de mot adéquate.

-Puis qui vois-je lorsque j'entre dans le Pub ? Timothée Edgecombe ! J'ai eu ce jeune sorcier en cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal il y a quatre ans ! Il ne brillait pas dans ma matière, mais si vous l'aviez vu en sortilège ! Brillant ! C'est à se demander ce qui l'a amené à cette fin…

-Mrs Potter…

La sorcière admirée de Gweny se pinça l'arrête du nez à l'aide de sa main droite, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était emportée. À nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, elle demanda à l'Auror ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Je voulais savoir le déroulement des événements et des indices sur la victime… Si vous pouviez me noter ce que vous venez de me dire sur un bout de parchemin et me le signer, comme votre mari, ce me serait utile. Quant aux agresseurs, les connaissiez-vous ?

-Ils étaient masqués, mais le plus grand était brun et l'autre blond.

-Bon… J'aimerai parler avec la petite… Gwendolyn c'est cela ?

-Oh je vous en prie, laissez là, elle est trop jeune, et elle en a suffisamment vu pour aujourd'hui.

-Je suis navré, mais ce sont les premières minutes d'une enquête qui sont essentielles Mrs Potter. Où est-elle ?

-Là-bas, indiqua Mrs Potter en désignant le coin dans lequel se tenait Gweny.

Mrs Potter et l'Auror se dirigèrent vers la petite sorcière qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. L'Auror s'assit à côté d'elle, sans pour autant que Gweny ne fasse un mouvement.

-Bonjour Gwendolyn, je m'appelle Gawain Robards, je suis Auror. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici depuis ce matin. Tu crois que tu pourrais me le dire ?

Gweny haussa les épaules. Mrs Potter s'assit donc de l'autre côté de la petite sorcière.

-Vas-y Gweny, explique-nous.

Gweny se blottit contre Mrs Potter et après quelques minutes, consentit enfin à parler.

-On a petit-déjeuné avec Papa et Maman puis on est allé préparer le Pub pour les futurs clients. J'étais en train de laver les tables avec Papa. Maman était à la cuisine. Et puis tout d'un coup j'ai été projetée contre le comptoir. Quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait deux sorciers masqués qui menaçaient Papa et le client de leur baguette. Y en avait un grand et avec des cheveux noirs et un plus petit et blond. J'ai essayé de me sauver dans la cuisine, pour chercher Maman mais le plus grand il a menacé de m'arracher les yeux et de les accrocher autour de son cou. Il avait des yeux noirs comme les Ténèbres, continua-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. Son masque il était horrible ! Il brillait de peur et de malheur ! Il y avait des signes bizarres dessus, un peu comme des tourbillons et des traits et des croix et des points et des bâtons et…

-Calme toi Gweny ! s'exclama Mrs Potter en la serrant contre elle. Chut, voilà…

Gweny s'apaisa un peu avant de reprendre son récit.

-Après le petit blond il a lancé des sorts à mon Papa… Alors j'ai couru dans la cuisine… et… Maman… j'ai cru que… que Maman était morte… Elle me répondait pas et…

-Gweny calme toi… reprit Mrs Potter, des reproches dans les yeux, pour l'Auror.

Elle berça la petite fille un instant avant que celle-ci ne reprenne son effroyable histoire.

-Alors j'ai voulu prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour aller chercher Mrs Potter… Mais j'ai cassé le pot de poudre et puis j'avais pas le droit et…

-Ce n'est pas grave Gweny ! Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas Maman ne t'en veut pas ! tenta de la rassurer Mrs Potter.

Les yeux de Gweny cessèrent de couler.

-Ca ira Gwendolyn, merci, conclut Robards en se levant.

Mrs Potter embrassa Gweny sur le front avant de répondre au signe de Robards. Trop proches d'elle, Gweny parvint à les entendre.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Mr Robards ? demanda la sorcière.

-C'est que… Gardez cela pour vous, mais ce n'est pas la première attaque de ce genre avec la même description des sorciers, des masques… La dernière fois il s'agissait d'un certain Henry Williamson, même âge, même maison que Timothée Edgecombe. Ils étaient même amis, maintenant que ça me revient… Encore avant il y a eut une jeune femme, Astrida Jones, même maison, âge… Vous avez compris. Dans l'obscurité je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en charge du dossier. Enfin, vous avez compris. Lors de deux autres meurtres, ils étaient trois, mais les même masques…

Mrs Dorea Potter porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle avait eu ces trois jeunes dans ses cours.

-Vous pensez à un simple règlement de compte ou…

-Une guerilla ? Un mouvement anarchique ? Nous ne savons pas. Mais après Grindelwald, bon nombre d'entre nous, au Ministère, ne veulent pas y penser plus amplement. De plus, les deux autres meurtres, je dois bien être un des seuls à les relier aux autres. Ce sont des personnes plus âgés, sans soucis ou antécédents… Enfin vous comprenez mes préoccupations, Mrs Potter...

Dès ce matin-là, Gweny fut prise de cauchemars d'une violence extrême, de crises d'anxiété sans nom et d'une névrose prononcée. Elle commença par lire des livres de voyance de plus en plus pointus, à faire des recherches sur l'interprétation des rêves dans les manuels scolaires de ses frères. Plus tard, elle finit par consulter des voyants, par lire dans son thé pour enfin acheter des boules de cristal, car ce matin-là, Gweny fut convaincue qu'un jour, toute sa famille mourrait sous la baguette de celui que l'on nommera plus tard Lord Voldemort…

.

.7.

.

La septième et dernière chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn en fit sa destinée. Oui, cette dernière chose lui parut une évidence dès que l'événement conté ci-dessous se passa. En soit, ce ne fut pas un événement, mais passons.

Le 30 juin, alors que la fin des cours de Poudlard avaient sonné la veille pour Roderick et Justus, Gwendolyn Abbot s'apprêtait comme il le fallait pour aller les chercher à la gare de King's Cross.

Dans le Poudlard Express, il se trouverait aussi le meilleur ami de son grand frère Justus : Graham McKinnon. Gweny ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, il y a deux ans. En effet, Justus l'avait invité à passer une après midi chez lui. Cependant, Gweny ne s'en souvenait absolument pas, elle se serait apparemment assoupie avant qu'il n'arrive.

Or cette année, les parents de Graham, qui était fils unique, devait partir à l'étranger pour un voyage d'affaire. La famille McKinnon possédait depuis plusieurs générations une fabrique de boutons en bois, la seule de Grande-Bretagne. Helena McKinnon, la mère de Graham, souhaitait sortir une nouvelle collection : plus chic, moderne, colorée et pourquoi pas dans un autre matériau. Alors, avec son mari, Graham Sr, ils avaient décidé de partir en un petit tour du monde. Et voilà deux mois qu'ils cherchaient, mais n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant. Alors, ils avaient demandé aux Abbot de prendre chez eux Graham pour quelques semaines…

Pour ses deux frères et leur invité, Gwendolyn avait revêtu une robe rose pâle avec de petits motifs floraux. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en deux longues nattes qu'elle avait finie avec deux rubans assortis.

-Gweny ! Nous allons partir pour King's Cross. Le Poudlard Express arrive dans un quart d'heure ! s'exclama sa mère de l'étage inférieur.

Le Pub des Abbot avait une particularité appréciée de ses propriétaires. Le palier de l'étage, qui délivrait les chambres, était percé en son centre. Si bien que de la salle où les clients prenaient leur collation, on pouvait appeler une personne qui se trouvait à l'étage.

Ainsi, Hedwige parvenait aisément à faire venir ses enfants à l'étage où elle se trouvait.

Gweny dévala les escaliers. Elle passa par le placard sous l'escalier pour prendre ses chaussures et sa cape d'été, embrassa furtivement son père qui restait au Pub pour les clients qui pouvaient arriver, et rejoignit sa mère devant la cheminée.

Hedwige tendit le pot de poudre de Cheminette à sa fille qui en prit une poignée.

-Gare de King's Cross ! s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'âtre et en jetant sa poignée de poudre.

Gweny émergea dans une gare bondée. Des adultes vêtu de longues robes de sorciers se tenaient là, attendant l'arrivée du train qui leur ramènerait leurs enfants.

Gweny se retourna vers sa mère, qui venait d'arriver pour lui prendre la main. La foule l'effrayait quelque peu depuis l'attaque du Pub.

Un sifflet bien connu retentit sur le quai. Des exclamations de joie se levèrent et un mouvement de foule bouscula légèrement Gweny.

Le train rouge entra en gare. De jeunes sorciers agitaient leurs bras à travers les fenêtres ouvertes des wagons. Gweny repéra ses frères, et toutes angoisse envolée se mit à courir après le train. Les cheveux blonds de Justus et Roderick volaient à cause du vent.

-Gweny ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Rod ! Justus ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le train ralentissant, les têtes de ses frères disparurent. Elle le revit bientôt sur les marches du wagon, descendant sur le quai.

Ce fut d'abord Roderick, qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa vigoureusement.

Puis Justus parvint jusqu'à elle et ses deux yeux bleus s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il serra sa petite soeur contre lui.

Enfin ce fut le moment le plus important de la vie de Gweny jusqu'alors.

Il descendit, là, sous son regard.

Telle une lumière il s'avança devant Gweny.

Ses cheveux blond, quelque peu longs soufflés par le vent.

Les yeux bruns lumineux, un peu rougis, sans doute à cause du vent, cherchant où se poser.

Une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Poufsouffle se soulevant à chacun de ses pas.

-Salut, dit-il, incertain, en faisait un signe de main à Gweny.

-Salut, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Hum, reprit l'apparition en se raclant la gorge.

Justus accouru devant Gweny. Mais la fillette ne le vit pas.

-C'est Graham, Gweny. Graham voici ma merveilleuse petite soeur Gweny, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres en plaquant un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite soeur.

Cette dernière chose sur la liste de Gwendolyn Abbot fut la plus importante de toutes. Car ce jour là, Gweny sut qu'un jour elle deviendrait Mrs Graham McKinnon.

.

 _.1959._

.

Gwendolyn Abbot avait toujours su sept choses. Ces sept choses, maintenant qu'elle s'avance vers l'autel où le Mage bénira son union, elle en est sûre. Son petit rouleau de parchemin est caché dans son corset. Ce soir, elle le brûlera. Car ces sept choses, personne n'a besoin de les savoir, à part Graham peut-être, qui lui sourit à l'instant, alors que son père pose sa main dans la sienne.

Alors que Justus rira d'elle lorsqu'il fera son discours de témoin.

Alors que Roderick est déjà assez ému pour laisser des larmes couler.

Alors que Mitou et Chocky se cachent quelque part parmi les invités, une Chocogrenouille à se partager.

Alors que son père à un bras de bois depuis l'attaque de leur Pub.

Alors que sa mère est effondrée de joie, d'émotion, dans les bras de son propre père.

Alors que Mrs Dorea Potter a accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Alors qu'un certain Lord Voldemort commence à se faire connaître.

Parce que ces sept choses, si elle y pense trop, finiront par dicter sa vie. Or sa vie, elle veut l'écrire seule avec Graham, sans avoir peur ou penser au passé.

Parce que Gwendolyn McKinnon veut vivre sa vie, une vie heureuse, pleine de bonheur.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire. (Celle de Gwendolyn et de Graham, entendons-nous).


	2. Bonus !

Je vous mets deux petits bonus aussi... En fait, ce sont des parties que j'ai du changer parce qu'elle se passait après Poudlard, ce qui ne pouvait pas convenir avec ce que je voulais faire... Mais je les mets quand même ! :D

 **BONUS / ESSAIS**

Gwendolyn, habillée de rouge et or dans la tour de Godric Gryffondor, trempe une belle plume toute neuve dans un encrier. Les uns après les autres, les souvenirs referont surface, les unes après les autres les sept phrases sont grattées par la plume sur le parchemin.

Voici l'origine de leur histoire. (A la liste et à Gwendolyn, entendons nous)

.

.5.

.

La cinquième chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn l'apprit, sans joie, et même avec un peu d'agacement, une après-midi de quatrième année. Il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres du château de Poudlard.

Gweny, sa sacoche trop pleine de parchemins, gambadait à travers les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Encore une fois, elle serait en retard au premier cours de métamorphose de la journée. Et dire qu'elle était déjà en troisième ! Le Professeur Dumbledore lui ferait une fois de plus une petit réflexion quant à sa ponctualité désastreuse, et la classe rirait une fois de plus aussi.

Gweny parvint aux escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête… Misère, elle avait failli les oublier. Ils étaient étonnement calmes, aussi se méfia-t-elle. Précautionneusement, elle posa son pied droit sur la première marche, rien ne se passa. Elle avança le gauche, l'escalier resta immobile. Tout au long de son ascension, les pierres ne se murent pas, attisant sa curiosité, mais déjà l'heure de la leçon de métamorphose occupait de nouveau ses pensées.

Elle eut l'agréable surprise de trouver tous ses camarades Gryffondors en train de discuter devant la salle de classe. Un peu à côté se trouvait les quatrième années de Poufsouffle.

Elle n'était donc pas en retard ? Sûrement que non puisqu'il se trouvait aussi d'autres élèves devant leurs salles de cours.

Miracle ! Dumbledore serait fière d'elle ! C'était sûr !

Gweny se permit de souffler et s'affala contre un mur.

-Gweny ? l'interrogea une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son grand-frère. Roderick avait les même yeux bleus que leur père, dont toute la fratrie avait hérité.

-Oui Rod ?

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes à ce que je vois…

Les joues de Gweny prirent une délicieuse couloir pivoine et elle se gratta la joue, signe de malaise.

-Je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle effrontément.

-Certes, c'est au tour des professeurs, avoua-t-il avec amusement.

Il ébouriffa les longs cheveux blond cuivré de sa soeur, sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Puis, de son pas flegmatique, s'éloigna en direction de ses amis de Poufsouffle.

Gweny regarda sa propre classe et n'eut aucune envie d'aller avec ces Gryffondor qui…

-Gwendolyn ! s'exclama Mysandra Shacklebolt en se précipitant sur elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Cette midinette de Mysandra se mit à pouffer en regardant sa meilleure amie, Mary Anderson. Gweny leva un sourcil, perplexe. Elle aurait pu être amie avec Mary mais Mysandra était… il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier cette sorcière risible.

-Dis toujours, dit-elle finalement.

-Tu… comme tu es la soeur de Roderick je me disais que…

Gweny sentit la fin venir. C'était pas vrai ! Comment cette… stupide gamine pouvait-elle avoir si peu de tenue !

-... tu pourrais lui parlait de moi… tu sais, je suis belle et…

Merlin ! C'était pire que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée.

-... mon père a beaucoup d'argent et…

-Débrouille toi Mysandra. Si tu es si belle et si fortunée tu n'as pas besoin de moi, coupa sèchement Gweny.

Mysandra était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir tourner autour de son frère. Et puis elle avait tant râlé auprès de Roderick à propos d'elle que son frère la trouvait lui aussi ridicule. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand son frère arriva, la mine grave. Il s'inserra à côté d'elle et lui chuchota :

-Je commence à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas normal tout ce retard. Phoebus me dit que je m'affole pour rien, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Oh oui moi aussi ! s'exclama Mysandra avec douleur. Tu as tout à fait raison Roderick ce n'est pas normal…

Un petit silence suivit ces deux phrases. Gweny s'exaspéra un peu plus et Roderick ne trouva rien de bon à répondre. Il se tourna vers Gweny.

-Bref. Comme je suis préfet en chef, tu crois que je devrais aller voir…

-Oh oui et je viens avec toi ! coupa Mysandra.

Elle partit vers la droite sous l'œil perplexe de Roderick.

-Elle est étrange, non ? demanda-t-il à sa petite sœur.

-C'est Shacklebolt, répliqua Gweny avec lassitude.

Roderick trouva là une occasion de rire.

-C'est vrai. Eh bien je ne sais pas où elle va mais je vais emprunter un autre chemin pour aller chez le directeur moi. On dirait qu'elle va dans la Grande Salle, n'importe quoi.

Il s'éloigna un petit sourire aux lèvres. Gweny crut en avoir fini avec les aventures bizarres aujourd'hui mais non. Sur les pas de son frère les filles se retournèrent en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Merlin. Elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue avant. C'était son frère quoi !

Mary était partie plus loin, et une Poufsouffle de son âge s'approcha discrètement d'elle.

-Dis Gwendolyn, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas tellement mais j'aimerais vraiment bien qu'on devienne amie…

Gweny se rappelait vaguement de cette poupée brune. Très gentille même peut-être un peu trop… Rosemary Edgecombe sûrement.

-Euh oui pourquoi pas… murmura-t-elle surprise.

-Roderick Abbot… c'est bien ton frère hein ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Oh non…

-J'aurais voulu savoir… comme on est amies maintenant hein, s'il t'avait déjà parlé de moi… parce que tu vois…

Gweny soupira intérieurement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Eh bien… il est gentil, doux, seul, beau…

Oh Merlin, Godric et tous les autres… qu'est ce qu'il leur prenait à toutes !

Elles n'avaient donc aucune jugeote ?

Ses réflexions prirent fin alors qu'elle se sentie bousculée.

-Où est Roderick ! s'exclama la voix criarde de Mysandra. Tu l'as empêché de me suivre hein ! Je le savais que tu ne m'appréciais pas, mais j'avais enfin un moment seule avec lui et…

-D'où te permets-tu de parler de lui ainsi ! coupa Rosemary contrariée. Il est une personne libre de ses mouvements et ce n'est sûrement pas sa petite sœur ridicule qui lui dicterait sa conduite !

Gweny s'éloigna alors que les deux quatrième année se crêpaient la baguette. Vraiment, ridicule.

Ainsi les filles étaient folles de lui, à la manière dont elles s'étaient pâmée sur son passage… nullissime.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Mysandra et Rosemary, mais ce n'est pas deux sorcières qu'elle vit tirer leur baguette mais au moins cinq. N'importe quoi.

Elle aperçut son frère débouler derrière le petit groupe de fillettes insupportables. En temps normal, il leur aurait mis une retenue de deux heures à chacune pour utilisation de baguette dans le couloir. Mais là il passa à côté d'elles sans les voir et chercha sa petite sœur du regard. Son visage défait indiqua à Gweny que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa sa sœur.

-Le Directeur est mort…

Gweny porta sa main à sa bouche.

-Il haussa la voix, et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-Le Professeur Dippet est mort ! souffla-t-il de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Le brouhaha du couloir se tut instantanément. Certains fondirent en larmes, d'autres s'affalèrent contre le mur le regard dans le vague. Plus personne ne disait un mot.

Gweny fondit dans les bras de son frère, le regard hagard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les chuchotements reprirent doucement.

Gweny tourna la tête vers le couloir pour respirer et ce qu'elle vit l'offusqua d'une telle manière qu'elle en aurait vomi. Mysandra regardait dans sa direction, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Plus loin, une des jeunes filles qui se battaient avec cette dernière serra les dents en croisant son regard.

Gweny pleura. Pas parce que le Professeur Dippet venait de rendre l'âme, mais par pitié pour l'humanité. Car ce jour - là, Gwendolyn apprit bien malgré elle que les filles étaient toutes des écervelées jalouses et sans jugeote.

.

.6.

.

La sixième chose qu'elle eût écrit sur sa liste, Gwendolyn en fut convaincue quelques jours après la naissance de son petit dernier.

-Mon bébé, chuchota-t-elle. Mon tout petit bébé… mon petit sorcier adoré …

Elle berçait tendrement son tout petit fils, avec cet amour maternel qui lui seyait si bien. Les fins cheveux roux du nouveau né couvraient sa petite tête que Gweny caressait doucement.

Son mari devait revenir de son travail, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Leurs autres enfants jouaient ensemble à l'étage.

Gweny s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon, calant son petit garçon endormi dans un de ses bras. De sa main libre, elle se saisit de sa baguette qu'elle agita en pointant la vieille cheminée de la grande pièce. Le feu se raviva grâce au trois bûches qui s'y posèrent après avoir lévité.

En un autre mouvement du poignet, Gweny actionna le tourne-disque. Une douce berceuse résonna.

Gweny glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et se releva, son bébé contre son coeur.

-La la lou, la la lou, la la la la la la lou…

Chantonnant, tournant sur elle-même, frottant son nez pointu sur le front lisse de l'enfant qu'elle avait porté neuf mois, riant doucement, souriant lumineusement… c'est cela, on aurait dit une lumière dans le noir de l'aube d'une nouvelle Guerre.

Pourquoi son sorcier à elle n'était toujours pas rentré ? Il avait bien une demi heure de retard maintenant ! Avec l'atmosphère sombre dégagée par les attentats des derniers temps, Gweny s'affolait au moindre retard maintenant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vit son époux sortir en catimini de la maison de sa mère. Il intercepta malgré lui le regard de sa femme, et ne trouva qu'un sourire contrit en réponse. Gweny leva les yeux au ciel, oubliant instantanément son angoisse. Merlin, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

-Bonjour ma chérie ! dit-il amoureusement en passant le pas de la porte.

-Tu peux passer voir ta mère tous les soirs mais par pitié préviens moi mon amour, dit-elle en secouant la tête, elle le lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois.

-Oui mais…

-Oui mais quoi ? Je sais que tu ne vois pas le temps passer avec elle, alors je ne m'inquiéterai pas, coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se pencha vers son épouse pour l'embrasser et appela leurs enfants du bas de l'escalier.

Une tête blonde et une tête rousse dévalèrent bruyamment les marches et s'engouffrèrent sans cérémonie dans la salle à manger.

-Mais ! C'est ma place ! s'exclama l'un.

-Y a pas ton prénom dessus ! s'exclama l'autre.

Un pli de contrarié barra le front de Gweny que son mari s'empressa d'effacer en courant voir leurs enfants.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant une grosse voix.

-Papa ! s'exclamèrent les enfants en lui sautant dans les bras.

Soudain, ils furent tous ébloui par une lumière aveuglante. Gweny serra son bébé contre elle, alors qu'il se mettait à crier en réaction aux cris de ses frères et sœurs.

La lumière s'atténua progressivement, lorsque le mari de Gweny entra en se tenant aux murs. -Qu'est ce que c'était ? s'exclama-t-il affolé.

-Je ne sais pas… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça les os. La maison d'en face, celle d'où était sorti son mari, il n'y avait pas dix minutes, celle où l'homme de sa vie avait passé tous les week-end de son enfance, cette maison dans laquelle vivait sa belle-mère, celle qui… qui était surplombée de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Non ! hurla son mari. Elle le vit se précipiter vers la porte, mais Gweny avait, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, attrapé sa baguette et elle verrouilla la porte aussitôt.

Son mari tira sur la porte qui ploya tant qu'elle faillit se fissurer.

-Ouvre cette porte Gwendolyn ! hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer la gorge.

-Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas sortir ! C'est fini ! Tu sais… sa voix se cassa un plus, tu sais que c'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, laisser tes enfants !

Comme pour ponctuer ces paroles, le nouveau né fit vivement résonner sa voix.

Le cœur Gweny se fissura un peu plus à la vue du visage de son époux. Le visage pâle, les yeux livides, la bouche blafarde, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée de leur maison.

-Mais… C'est ma maman… souffla-t-il comme un enfant.

Des bruits de pleurs venant de la cuisine parvinrent aux oreilles de Gweny. Regardant son mari, elle pensa emmener ses enfants chez sa belle-mère avant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment.

Oh Merlin…

De grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle réfléchissait le plus vite possible.

-Ma chérie, bredouilla-t-elle en appelant sa fille. Ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

La fillette blonde se précipita sur sa mère, et le garçonnet la suivit illico.

-Vous allez aller… vous asseoir sur le canapé du salon, commença-t-elle difficilement. Tu vas prendre ton petit frère dans tes bras, d'accord ?

Elle laissa un silence passer, le temps de retrouver une voix plus calme.

-Je dois appeler ta grand-mère Hedwige, et comme je ne sais pas envoyer de message par Patronus…

-Oui, d'accord maman… Mais Papa il est où ? demanda la petite fille.

-Il… il est triste. Il ne peut pas porter le bébé.

Et Gweny appela sa mère, qui appela les Aurors en service ce soir là, qui leur apprirent évidemment que la pauvre belle-mère de Gweny n'était plus de ce monde. Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que ceux qui se faisaient appeler les " Mangemorts " n'était en fait pas venu pour cette vieille femme qu'était la belle-mère de Gweny, mais pour Gweny et sa famille eux-mêmes. Mal renseignés, ils avaient tué quelqu'un d'autres et laisser des menaces sanglantes sur les murs de la bâtisse…

Dès ce soir-là, Gweny se mit à consulter des voyants, à lire dans son thé et acheter des boules de cristal, car ce soir-là, Gweny fut convaincu qu'un jour, toute sa famille mourrait sous la baguette de celui que l'on osait encore nommer Lord Voldemort.

.

Les Chocogrenouilles pouvaient guérir n'importe quoi.

Dorea Black Potter était la plus grande sorcière de l'univers et de la Terre entière.

Ses frères seraient toujours là pour elle.

Jamais elle ne travaillerait pour s'occuper de ses enfants. (Pas comme sa mère)

Les filles étaient toutes des écervelées jalouses et sans jugeote.

Voldemort tuerait un jour toute sa famille. (Attaque Pub)

Et enfin, la plus importante de toutes, un jour elle deviendrait Mrs Graham McKinnon.


End file.
